Admiration…or Something…and Betrayal…Definitely
by PhinalPhantasy
Summary: DECADE. POST ALL RIDERS VS DAISHOKER. With the battle against DaiShocker finished, Tsukasa and his friends arrive in a new world, hoping for it to be trouble free, but what they find is more trouble than they've ever seen. Has a special cameo!


**Kamen Rider Decade**

**Admiration…or Something…and Betrayal…Definitely**

**By PhinalPhantasy**

(A/N: I know it's been forever since I've written anything, but after moving back to my family's home, I have been nothing but busy. Good news is I have a new job but it takes a lot out of me, making it hard to find the energy to write and on the weekends, my family keeps me busy with other things. Anyways, here's a rare opportunity for me to write something and I hope it'll be worth the wait. Oh one more thing. Seeing the official music video to "Journey Through the Decade" is **essentia**l to reading this one. With that I hope you enjoy.)

[Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or its characters, that awesomeness belongs to Toei, and the special guest cameo doesn't belong to me either (if he did, I'd be in big trouble!)]

Dai Shocker had finally been defeated and the army of Riders that came to back up Tsukasa in his battle against them had returned to their respective worlds. Now it was just Tsukasa and his close friends once again. They wanted to continue their journey through various worlds just for the heck of it, but what kind of world will await them next? When the backdrop fell again there was a flash of light and the image was of a normal looking city. There was no hint as to what awaited them in this world.

"Well this is helpful," Kaitou muttered as he looked at the image.

"Usually there's _some_ kind of hint as to what we'll be in for but this image is of a normal city…" Tsukasa replied.

"Well why don't you two go and see what's out there," Natsumi insisted, grabbing Kaitou and Tsukasa by the arm and dragged them towards the door, pushing them outside.

"Have fun you two," Natsumi grinned then closed the door.

"Hey what about me?" Yuusuke asked, "I don't get to go out much, but I'm going this time!" he insisted and ran to the door, opened it and went to join his comrades.

"Hmm…no change in my clothes," Tsukasa noticed, "I wonder what my role in this world is?"

"Well there's one way to find out, let's go take a walk and see what we find," Yuusuke smiled. The three were walking and heard a commotion around a street corner. They peered around and saw a _very_ long line around the block and it seemed the crowd was heading for a movie theater.

"Looks like something good is showing," Kaitou commented.

"We could use a break from all the battles and just watch a movie together," Yuusuke suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Tsukasa agreed. As they got closer however, they noticed the gigantic movie poster hanging above the theater. It was a picture showing Decade facing off against the gigantic version of Shadow Moon with the army of other Riders beneath them. The title placed in the center of the poster read "Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai Shocker"

"What the heck!" Tsukasa was taken aback at this image, "They made our hard battle into a movie? Why haven't I heard about this?" At the sound of his voice, several of the people in line turned and looked at the trio. Then about half of the people let out high pitched squeals…the female half of them that is…

"OH MY GOD IT'S THEM!" One called out.

"EVERYONE, THEY'RE HERE!" another added.

"MASAHIRO-KUN I LOVE YOU!"

"RYOTA-KUN CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?"

"KIMITO-KUN YOU'RE MY FAVORITE!" Then it came…the storm…All of the young women rushed out of line and made a beeline for the confused Riders.

"What's going on Tsukasa?" Yuusuke asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Tsukasa replied.

"Don't stand there you idiots, RUN!" Kaitou said. The three Riders took off as fast as possible, the horde of fangirls in hot pursuit.

"We'll never outrun all of them!" Yuusuke shouted.

"It's times like these I wish I really did have a bike!" Kaitou added.

"How can you be a Rider and not have a bike?" Tsukasa said incredulously.

"Let's just henshin and move faster!" Yuusuke said, his belt already around his waist.

"I don't think I've ever done this without standing still but I have no choice," Tsukasa replied, putting the DecaDriver around his waist.

"I'd rather face Dai Shocker again than this," Kaitou muttered, pulling out his DiEndDriver.

"Henshin!" they all called out

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

**KAMEN RIDE: DIEND!**

"Mine doesn't say anything!" Yuusuke groaned as the three Riders assumed their heroic guises. Then the three Riders used their powers to make incredibly long jumps to try to gain some distance from the fangirl horde, who was apparently unphased by their heroes actually seeming to be real. It made them even more determined in fact.

"They're heading that way!" one of them pointed towards the Riders as they made it to a roof of a two story building to catch their breath

"We're not going to make it out of this are we?" Kuuga asked his friends, "Tsukasa just turn into Kabuto and Clock Up your way out of here, we'll sacrifice ourselves won't we Kaitou?"

"Speak for yourself, I don't want to be a human sacrifice, especially to rabid fangirls!" DiEnd replied.

"Besides I have a better idea," Decade grinned under his helmet and pulled out a card, "Kaitou use this card. It's the one card I haven't used yet, I picked it up on a really weird adventure, remind me to tell you about it sometime," he said throwing it to DiEnd. He took a look at the picture on the card and grinned himself.

"I see your strategy Tsuaksa, it just may work!" The door to the roof opened and several fangirls poured in, squealing and jumping rapidly.

"Hey ladies, there's someone else we want you to meet!" DiEnd shouted at them then put the card in the DiEndDriver and activated it.

**KAMEN RIDE: GACKT! **DiEnd fired his weapon and blue, red, and green blurs came out and rapidly surrounded the fangirls before merging and becoming one of Japan's most admired rock stars, especially recently for his work on the famous show Kamen Rider Decade.

"What the? How'd I get here?" Gackt said confused. Then he stared into the drooling faces of the many many fans he had.

"IT'S GACKT-SAN!" they all shouted at once.

"Oh this can't be good," Gackt began to sweat.

"Have fun Gackt-san," DiEnd grinned and waved at him and jumped off the roof.

"We're really sorry about this," Kuuga bowed to the musician and followed after DiEnd.

"Your sacrifice will be greatly remembered my friend," Decade finished before jumping off the roof to join his companions.

"GET BACK HERE YOU THREE!" Gackt tried to pursue him, but it was too late, the poor J-rocker was surrounded…

The three Riders, now dehenshined, returned as fast as their legs could carry them to the Hikari Studio.

"Nice idea Tsukasa, the best way to deal with fangirls is to give them a new target," Kaitou grinned catching his breath.

"Yeah good thing you had that card on you," Yuusuke added.

"Yeah I just hope he survives that encounter," Tuskasa replied.

"What happened to you guys, you look exhausted," Jii-san asked approaching the trio, "Let me get you guys some coffee."

"So was it bad out there?" Natsumi asked her friends after they sat down.

"Let's just say we found a powerful force that we really can't defeat," Tsukasa said.

"Yeah, let's find the next world as soon as possible and never never look back," Kaitou added.

"Next time I ask to come along, remind me of this incident," Yuusuke asked his friends. Then they heard knocking on their door.

"Come on out, I know you three are in there!"

"Oh crap is Gackt!" Tsuaksa said, rushing to the backdrop and pulling down the image of the next world. Another bright flash of white light engulfed the group of friends before the door could burst open.

"Thank goodness…now which world are we in now?" Yuusuke asked.

"I don't care, it can't be worse than the one we just left," Kaitou replied.

"I hope you didn't just jinx us…" Tsukasa said, "Well let's go out and see what kind of trouble we're in now…"

DIEND…WAIT…THE END

[A/N: Well I hope everyone got a good laugh out of this one. For those who don't know, Inoue Masahiro, Murai Ryouta, and Totani Kimito are the actors who play Tsukasa, Yuusuke, and Kaitou respectively. Anyways I really enjoyed this one and I dedicate it to my _favorite_ fangirls…you know who you are ;) ]


End file.
